Music's Relations
by RiYuYami
Summary: Ludwig was an uptight man who did everything by the book, until he comes home to his drum set. Gilbert was loud and ecstatic punk, until he plays his violin. This is the story of how these two opposites met. PruGer AU


Summery: Ludwig was an uptight man who did everything by the book, until he comes home to his drum set. Gilbert was loud and ecstatic punk, until he plays his violin. This is the story of how these two opposites met.

Warning: AU universe, cussing, drinking, yaoi, possible sex, blood, abuse

Pairings: Germancest, Russia/Prussia, other pairings

I own nothing but the plot, songs, and whatnot

NOTE! Gilbert and Ludwig are not brothers, so Ludwig has the last name Kaiser. Ludwig's band's name is Roberto, an actual Italian term that was used to refer to the Axis Powers, taking the first few letters from the capital cities, Rome, Berlin, and Tokyo. Gilbert is not in a band.

NOTE II! Hopefully when I come up with proper lyrics, the title will be a song.

On with the fic!

* * *

**Music's Relations**

**Chapter One**

**

* * *

**

Ludwig Kaiser had always been a hard worker, a perfectionist who always showed everyone a no-nonsense personality he had. He didn't do well with others or with emotion and tended to always do things by the book. He refused to do stupid things and never missed a day of work in his life.

He was a bit of a loner, only befriending a small amount of friends. Ludwig had always had trouble around people, he wasn't much of an active guy that hung out and drank beers with the guys. No, he didn't care for that, except on special occasion, like when the World Cup came around.

However there was a little secret that Ludwig had, one that he kept between himself and his small circle of friends. Ludwig loved the drums, he adored them very much. There was something beautiful about the raw power that went into beating them, the sounds they made that could cause his heart to beat loudly in his chest as he played them with passion.

This was when he could show what little wild side he had, he loved to play the drums to take out his anger and stress of the day, pounding them with a smile on his face. Three years ago, Ludwig joined a small band with his friends Feliciano Vargas and Kiku Honda. Feliciano was an expert when it came to the guitar while Kiku played the keyboard that he had designed himself. Sometimes Feliciano's older brother Lovino would play the base for them, but that wasn't often since he didn't like Ludwig too much.

They called themselves Roberto, after an Italian nickname that was given to the Axis Powers, seeing as each one came from one of the three nations. The band worked at Feliciano's grandfather's nightclub, the Roman Forum, playing five times a week. They were a big hit with the crowds, loving the songs that Ludwig wrote and Feliciano sang.

They didn't really want to be a big name band, the three men who all worked together in the same office building just loved to play for the fun of it. They kept the second job to themselves at work, seeing as a lot of the people there probably never visited the club.

Though Ludwig enjoyed the music his friends played, he preferred the thunder of the drums over the smooth sound of a guitar or the different keys of a keyboard. Well, that is until he heard the lovely music of a violin, played by someone he would never expect to ever touch the strings of such an interesting instrument.

Nor did he ever expect to find a connection with the red-eyed man who dared to place a bow to the strings of that cherry-wood violin.

It had start months ago, by complete accident, in a music hall.

* * *

"Roderick, I don't see how you could forget the sheets. You kept telling me that you had gotten them and that you couldn't wait to play them." Ludwig signed into his phone as he drove through the city, heading for the performance center.

It seems his cousin Roderick Edelstein, an Austrian man with an insane talent and ear for classical music, had ended up forgetting his newest copies of Mozart at home. Seeing as his wife Elizabeta was unable to deliver them herself, Ludwig decided to do the nice thing and take them to his often forgetful relative.

He heard a huff on the other end of the phone. "I am a busy man Ludwig, it is normal to be forgetful sometimes. Are you almost here?"

"Ja, I'm parking now. See you in a moment." Ludwig replied before hanging up. He came to a stop in the parking lot, parking next to an old black Cadillac. Glancing a bit at the car to try and figure out what year it was, probably sixties or seventies from the style, Ludwig noticed someone sitting in the car with a hood over their head, music was playing from the car and it sounded like that harsh metal that was common in Germany and Scandinavia.

Ludwig frowned at the music, he didn't care much for that kind of music, it made his dogs go nuts. He got out of the car with the sheet music folder and headed inside the building, not noticing that the hooded man had gotten out of his car and was headed towards the building.

Looking around, Ludwig had to ask a woman where Roderick was located, seeing as he was actually really popular at the building. She told him where to go and once he found the room, he noticed the brunet sitting at the large grand piano, playing what sounded like Chopin's Nocturne in E minor.

"Guten tag Roderick, I got your music." Ludwig said, announcing his presence in the room. Roderick paused and looked up, a small smile on his face.

"Ah, danke Ludwig. Now I can try out this song here and not at home. You can leave if you want, you don't have to stay. I'm sure you need to go and practice that blasted thing of yours." Roderick replied as he got up and took the folder.

The blond frowned and rolled his eyes. "I like playing the drums. See you later Roderick." With that, he walked out of the room, hearing the sound of Mozart coming from the room. He sighed and walked down the halls, trying to remember where the front doors were.

But he paused a moment, there was a different sound now, one that sounded faint but haunting. He followed the sound to a set of doors. It was louder here then it was before. With a bit of caution, Ludwig opened one of the closed doors and peeked inside.

It was a rather large room, but it wasn't one of the theaters. This was a room with large windows that let in sunlight through its ceiling-to-floor windows. There was a small stage in the center of the room and many chairs that were empty. On the stage sat one man, the only person in the whole room. He was very pale; his hair was a white-gray mix from what Ludwig could tell. His clothing was simple, not something one would really see in such a high-class building.

The man's face held concentration as he played a cherry colored violin; his eyes were closed in thought as he seemed to be focused on only the musical device. The piece he was playing sounded so familiar, the complexity of it sounded like something he had heard once before. He watched the man play until he watched the man freeze for a moment, the look of calm concentration turned into annoyance.

"Shit… I fucked up." His voice was extremely scratchy as it echoed off the walls in German. He sighed and opened his eyes, revealing a crimson-red, even his pupils were red, so this man was an albino? The man looked at his violin for a moment and was about to put the bow to the strings when he paused and glanced over at Ludwig.

"The hell?" He growled. "Who are you and what are you doing, spying on me and stuff?"

Ludwig swallowed and bowed his head a bit. "I'm sorry; I just heard you playing and wanted to see. I'm sorry for intruding." He was about to leave when the man stood up.

"Nah, it's fine. It's just not normal for someone to watch me play. Name's Gilbert, what's yours?"

"Ludwig."

"Ludwig huh? Nice name, it's a German. So, you have an ear for music?" This man, Gilbert, asked, motioning for Ludwig to come in. The blond stepped into the room, closing the door, allowing Gilbert to see him in full body. He looked the blond over a bit and made a small 'hmm' sound in his throat.

The other didn't even notice this as he stepped a little closer, but not close enough. "Yes, I grew up around different types of music. That piece you were playing, was it the Devil's Trill?"

At this, Gilbert smirked. "Nice to know that you can tell what that was, yeah, it's the Devil's Trill, the hardest piece to play. I'm practicing for an upcoming performance in a few months. But I can never get it right; I screw up half-way, when it starts to go faster."

"It is a difficult piece; my cousin doesn't like to play it too much." Ludwig replied as he sat down in one of the chairs.

Gilbert looked at him, as if studying him with those crimson eyes of his, they were haunting. "Would you like to hear me play? I normally do not have an audience; most people avoid me or do not know I play here."

"Sure, I'll listen." To that, Gilbert nodded his head and prepared his violin, getting into position and started playing softly before increasing speed. He was playing something that sounded to be original, something that Ludwig hadn't heard before. Ludwig watched as Gilbert seemed to be calm once more, a small smirk on his face and soon he finished.

"That's enough." He stated and looked down at Ludwig. "It's an original piece, called Mein Gott; do ya think it's awesome?"

"It sounds… interesting and original. Probably could work with some other instruments, like it would work with a band." Gilbert seemed to have a curious expression on his face, as if he knew something Ludwig didn't. He watched as the blond checked his watch and frowned. "Shoot, I have to return to work. It was nice meeting you Gilbert, I enjoyed the performance."

He got up and headed for the door but the sound of boots hitting the floor stopped him. Turning, Ludwig saw that Gilbert had gotten off the stage and walked over to him. "Yo, you need to come and see me play; I liked that look on your face."

"W-what look?" Ludwig felt a small bit of heat on his cheeks and only increased when Gilbert stepped closer, the smirk on his face.

"The one you just had on your face a moment ago, the one that was totally focused on my music." He then smirked a bit wider. "I thought it was awesome."

The blush got deeper and Gilbert laughed. "You are so easy to embarrass!" He patted a hand on Ludwig's chest and grinned. "I like ya kid, why don't you come by later this week to see me play? You make a pretty good audience."

"I-I guess if I can find the time, I do have work but I'll see what I can do." They exchanged numbers and Ludwig left the building, heading for his car. It was then that he noticed that the car parked next to his own was Gilbert's car. Why hadn't he noticed that the albino's hoodie looked familiar? Ludwig paused a moment and raised an eyebrow, why would someone who played such a delicate instrument have a taste in such rough music?

He shook his head, deciding not to bother with that thought anymore and got into his car, heading to work.

* * *

"I'm home." Gilbert called in English into his small home. He heard a 'hmm' from another room and he frowned a bit. At least he didn't sound drunk, he thought as he walked to his room to place his violin away. Looking over in the corner of his room, he saw his little feathered friend who was peeping happily at him.

"Hey Gilbird, guess what happened today." He smiled and walked over to the bird in his cage. "This cool, muscly German guy named Ludwig was watching me play today. He liked my music." Gilbert paused a moment, hearing someone in the hall.

He shivered a little. "Ivan…" He walked to the door and opened it, seeing the large form of his boyfriend standing before him. "You can come in."

TBC

* * *

I know barely anything of the violin; I have never dared to play that lovely musical device. I actually prefer the drums; I even have an electric drum set. Why is Gilbert playing the violin? Because in my mind, Gilbert can secretly play both the violin and flute, instruments that were popular during his Golden Age, he would be very good at them.

The piece that he is playing when Ludwig walks in is called the Devil's Trill by Tartini, an Italian violinist. Legend has it that one night in 1713, Tartini had a dream where the Devil took his violin and began to play a song of such complexity that only the Beast or God Himself could master it and play with such ease. It should be noted that according to Tartini in his journal about the event, he did not sell his soul.

When he woke up, he wrote down everything he remembered but he felt that he could never play the music in its true form. It is considered the most difficult piece to play and it is best to actually listen to a real version of it, not the Vanessa Mae's version which just repeats the same parts over and over. Look it up online and you won't be disappointed, it's my favorite piece of music. The best part is, this trill truly is the Devil's music!

The reason that I'm including this song is because I love the idea that Gilbert could play it and it's in my favorite story arc for Descendants of Darkness. God I love that show~ Dan Green makes a sexy Tsuzuki!

Anyway, please review and if you have any tips for me on music and whatnot, please don't be afraid to tell me. I've never written anything about music before.


End file.
